Teme's Special Days with His Baby!
by Aizawa Yuki
Summary: Kenapa mengawasi seorang anak saja tidak becus sih?" Ejek Naruto yang dengan sukses membuat Sasuke geram. "Payah! Anak ini menjengkelkan!" Ucap Sasuke seraya memandang pada Daisuke. OneShot! If you don't mind, RnR please...


**A/N :** Yaaay~Yuki bikin OneShot lagi! Apa ya? Fict ini Yuki rasa gaje banget, tapi kesannya bagi Yuki sungguh menyenangkan! Entah kenapa? Oh ya, bagi para Fujoshi Yuki minta maaf sekali, karena Fict ini Non Yaoi. Setelah Yuki pikir-pikir para 'Uke' disini lebih pantas yang Female. So, this is Non Yaoi.

**Pairing :** SasuNaru…and Other Pairing.

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto.

Just Enjoy it…Oncle!

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

_**Teme**__**'s Special Days with His Baby!**_

Pagi di Desa Konoha memang jarang mengenal kata hening. Meski pagi, siang ataupun malam selalu diributkan oleh sesuatu yang keluar dari mulut Suami-Suami yang mengeluh dengan sikap bayi-bayi mereka yang terlampau hiperaktif.

"Daisuke...!!! berhenti!!" Teriak seorang Pria yang sedang mengejar anaknya. Padahal usia anaknya baru menginjak usia sepuluh bulan.

"Pa...pa~" Ucap Bayi itu seraya berhenti dari kegiatan merangkaknya menuju lantai dua rumah.

"Daisuke! Kau ini nakal!" Keluh seorang Pria yang telah berhasil menangkap sang anak dari aktifitasnya yang membuat jantung sang Pria serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Naruto....!!" Panggil Pria tersebut keras-keras.

Seorang wanita tengah berlari menghampiri panggilan dari suaminya dari belakang. Wanita itu sedang memakai celemek yang melekat pada tubuhnya, terlihat jelas sekali Dia sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk keluarganya.

Wanita yang di sebut Naruto dengan wajah yang amat manis dan memiliki rambut panjang berwarna keemasan tersebut berjalan mendekati sang Pria, "Ada apa sih, Sasuke? Kau tidak tahu aku sedang memasak apa?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada menjengkelkan.

Pria yang di panggil Sasuke tersebut menatap geram pada anaknya kemudian balik menatap Naruto, "Kau tahu? Anakmu ini benar-benar nakal!"

"Lho? Bukannya anakku itu anakmu juga?" Naruto heran mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati anaknya dan menggendongnya dengan hati-hati.

"Hah...terserah! Lihat! Karena sifat hiperaktif yang menurun darimu, Dia jadi nekat memanjat hendak ke lantai dua!" Ucap Sasuke kesal sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Daisuke.

"Huh..." Naruto mendengus kesal mendapati pernyataan dari Sasuke yang menurutnya keterlaluan. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan terang-terangan Sasuke telah mengatakan karena sifatnya-lah yang menjadikan keturunan mereka menjadi terlalu hiperaktif.

Sudah Setahun lebih Naruto dan Sasuke membangun sebuah keluarga yang bertempat tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Dengan dibekali rasa cinta yang menguat dari keduanya, Tuhan menganugerahi mereka seorang bayi laki-laki mungil yang amat lucu. Matanya hitam layaknya Sasuke dan rambutnya kuning seperti halnya Naruto, kemudian mereka sepakat memberinya sebuah nama Uchiha Daisuke.

Sepuluh bulan sudah usia bayi tersebut. Seharusnya bagi siapapun yang memiliki seorang anak imut seperti Daisuke merasa bersyukur karena Tuhan memberinya seorang anak bagaikan malaikat. Tapi, tidak bagi Sasuke. Sepuluh bulan Naruto dan Sasuke merawat bayi mereka tapi, Sasuke berpendapat bahwa bayi mereka layaknya setan kecil yang telah lahir di muka bumi ini. Karena sifat hiperaktif yang menurun dari Narutolah yang membuat Sasuke berpendapat demikian.

"Kenapa mengawasi seorang anak saja tidak becus sih?" Ejek Naruto yang dengan sukses membuat Sasuke geram.

"Payah! Anak ini menjengkelkan!" Ucap Sasuke seraya memandang pada Daisuke. Sedangkan Daisuke yang tidak tahu apa-apa karena notabene-nya memang masih kecil hanya bisa menghisap ibu jarinya di pelukan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus pasrah, "Lalu bagaimana kerukunan kalian jika aku tinggal nanti?"

Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget. Seolah berpikir, 'Apa maksudmu?'

"Sasuke, nanti aku pergi berlibur bersama yang lainnya selama tiga hari. Jadi, Kau jaga Daisuke baik-baik ya!" Ucap Naruto yang memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Daisuke.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, " Kau mau pergi kemana? Aku sebagai suamimu tidak mengizinkan!" Ucapnya tegas.

Naruto tak terima kalau ucapannya ditentang, "Teme!! Lagipula ini kan kesempatanku satu-satunya untuk menghirup udara bebas tanpa harus dipusingkan dengan rewelan dari Daisuke! Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku yang selama ini telah mengurus Daisuke~?" Rajuk Naruto dengan nada manja di akhir katanya.

Sasuke menutup mata beserta telinganya, berharap Ia tidak bisa melihat gaya Naruto yang memelas saat Naruto meminta sesuatu darinya dan berharap tidak mendengar suara Naruto yang menurut Sasuke terdengar….wah!

"Sasuke~!" Ucap Naruto manja sembari menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya.

Sasuke membuka sedikit matanya, "Tidak, Naruto! Kau pikir gampang menjaga Daisuke sendirian tanpamu, hah?!"

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca, "Sasuke, Onegai~!" Pintanya seraya menggenggam lengan Sasuke erat.

Sekeras-kerasnya hati darah keturunan Uchiha di sisi lain pasti ada lunaknya juga. Apalagi ketika berhadapan dengan wanita yang Ia cintai, "Hah…memang sulit jika berhadapan denganmu, Dobe! Baiklah, Tiga Hari!" Ucapnya sembari mengangkat ketiga jarinya di depan muka Naruto.

Wajah Naruto sumringah, cepat-cepat Ia menghambur kedalam pelukan Sasuke yang lupa akan Daisuke di dalam dekapannya.

"Teme memang baik deh~!" Ucap Naruto menggoda.

"Iya, Iya, sudah. Hentikan nadamu yang merangsang itu. Kau tidak kasihan pada Daisuke yang terhimpit seperti ini?" Ujar Sasuke.

"Eh…?" Naruto mematung. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau Ia sedang menggendong Daisuke. Cepat-cepat Ia melepaskan dekapannya dari Sasuke dan mengelus-elus wajah Daisuke. Tapi, Daisuke masih saja mengulum ibu jarinya, memang kebal keturunan dari Uchiha Sasuke satu itu.

Tak lama Sasuke mencium bau menyengat yang berasal dari dapurnya, Ia menduga kalau bau ini seperti bau gosong. Sasuke langsung menoleh pada Naruto, "Dobe?"

Merasa Naruto di panggil, Ia kemudian balik menatap Sasuke, "Ada apa?"

"Hidungmu tersumbat batu? Kau tidak mengenal bau ini apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedikit terdengar seperti nada megejek.

Naruto mempertajam alat penciumannya, merasa ada yang janggal saat bau itu menusuk lubang hidungnya. Dia hafal benar dengan bau ini…

"EEEKKHHH!!!" Pekik Naruto ketika Ia mengetahui bau gosong yang bersumber dari dapurnya. Naruto bergegas menuju tempat kejadian perkara.-halah!-

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

"Asuka~Rin-Rin~ Ayo kemari!" Panggil seorang wanita pada kedua anak kembarnya yang tengah merangkak menuju ke dalam dekapan sang Ibu.

"Ma~" Ucap bayi kembar tersebut layaknya seorang bayi berumur sembilan bulan setelah berhasil masuk kedalam pelukan Ibu mereka.

"Nah~ Kalian berdua makan dulu ya! Dimulai dari Asuka, Aaaa~" Ucap wanita tersebut seraya menyuapi kedua anaknya dengan wajah bahagia.

Seorang Pria yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah laku Istrinya pun ikut nimbrung juga, "Aku dong!" Ucapnya layaknya anak kecil yang minta disuapi.

Sang wanita melihat tingkah suaminya yang kekanak-kanakkan tersebut lalu menjitaknya dengan sendok bekas suapan anaknya, "Kau apa-apaan sih, Neji? Tidak malu apa dilihatin sama anaknya!"

"Pa-pa~" Ucap Asuka di sela-sela makanannya.

"Aaaa~" Sedang Rin-Rin masih menunggu jatah makanannya dari sang Ibu.

"Eh Rin-Rin, Mama sampai lupa! Ayo, Aaaa~em" Ucap wanita tersebut setelah sang pesawat terbang berhasil di daratkan tepat di mulut sang anak.

Neji hanya menatap garang pada kedua anak kembarnya tersebut. _'Setan-setan kecil' _Ucap Neji dalam hati. Kemudian dengan gerakan ogah-ogahan Neji melihat sang Istri. Sepertinya ada yang berbeda hari ini, pikirnya.

"Ten-ten!" Panggil Neji. Sedangkan Orang yang bersangkutan tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari suaminya dan sibuk mengurusi kedua buah hatinya.

"Ten-Ten!" Panggil Neji sekali lagi. Wanita yang di panggil Ten-ten itu akhirnya menoleh juga, "Iya, aku sudah dengar!" Ucap Ten-ten ketus.

"Kau rapi sekali?" Tanya Neji.

Ten-ten menutup mulut, "Ups! Aku lupa mengatakannya! Neji, Hari ini Aku dan teman-teman akan pergi berlibur selama tiga hari. Jadi, kau jaga rumah ya! Oh ya, dan jangan lupa untuk menjaga Asuka dan Rin-Rin." Ucap Ten-ten dengan muka tak berdosa.

Neji mematung sejenak. Kemudian....

"APAAAA!!!???" Teriak Neji menggelegar di seluruh penjuru Konoha.

Sementara itu hal yang sama juga terjadi di kediaman Nara Shikamaru dan Inuzuka Kiba. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengeluh ketika mengetahui bahwa Istri mereka masing-masing akan berlibur bersama dengan teman-temannya untuk melepaskan penat mereka selama menjadi seorang Ibu baru yang harus merawat bayi mereka.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

"Sasuke...?" Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya, mencari sosok seorang pria yang Ia kenal, "Disini rupanya..." Lanjutnya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menoleh ketika mendapati Naruto sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Mana Daisuke?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke melirik dan menunjuk ke arah sebelah kanannya, "Itu dia..."

Naruto tersenyum simpul mendapati buah hatinya sedang asyik memainkan boneka kyuubi kesukaannya. Kemudian Naruto balik menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke...Aku berangkat ya! Yang lainnya sudah menunggu di luar!" Ucap Naruto sembari mendekat pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang muka Naruto, "Berangkatlah!"

Naruto tersenyum sambil mendekatkan mukanya pada muka Sasuke dan mencium kening Sasuke singkat, "Arigatou." Kemudian Naruto beranjak mendekat ke arah Daisuke berada dan mencium pipi Daisuke, "Mama berangkat ya..."

"Ma-ma~" Ucap Daisuke sambil melambaikan tangannya perlahan. Anak Uchiha yang pintar.

Sasuke merasa ada yang kurang tadi, sebelum Naruto membuka pintu, cepat-cepat Sasuke memanggil Naruto.

"Dobe..." Panggil Sasuke, Naruto menoleh, "Kau lupa sesuatu..." Lanjut Sasuke sembari meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat di bibirnya.

Naruto paham benar apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sasuke, diambilnya buku yang berada dekat dengan pintu kamar, segera Ia lemparkan buku yang agak tebal itu di depan muka Sasuke. Tapi, sayang bagi Naruto, secepat apapun serangan yang datang, si Uchiha pasti dengan mudah bisa menangkisnya.

"Untuk yang satu itu jangan harap! Dasar Teme mesum!" Seru Naruto sebelum akhirnya sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul memandang kepergian Naruto.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

"Naruto..." Sapa Ten-ten beserta yang lainnya setelah melihat kedatangan Naruto dari gerbang pintu Konoha.

"Hai..." Respon Naruto pada semua teman-temannya.

Naruto sempat heran saat mendekati ketiga temannya itu, ada Ten-ten, Hinata, dan Temari serta didampingi oleh masing-masing suaminya yaitu Neji, Kiba, dan Shikamaru.

"Kenapa Neji, Kiba dan Shikamaru ada di sini?" Tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Ah, tidak kok! Mereka Cuma mengantar sampai pintu gerbang saja! Hehe..." Ucap Ten-ten.

"Oh..." Naruto hanya bersenandung Oh~Ria mendengar jawaban dari Ten-ten.

"Kita sudah si-siap...?" Ucap Hinata ramah.

"Huweee~ Hinata jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri." Rengek Kiba layaknya anak kecil.

"Ki-kiba...kan masih ada Akamaru dan Hikari..." Ucap Hinata sambil menatap sendu pada Pria yang merengek di depannya.

"Sudahlah Kiba, jangan seperti anak kecil." Ucap Naruto menengahi.

"Hah...membosankan." Keluh Shikamaru seperti biasanya. Mendengar ucapan dari Shikamaru, Temari menjewer telinga Shikamaru pelan.

"Jaga Ichika baik-baik!" Tegas Temari.

"Ck, merepotkan..." Keluh Shikamaru lagi.

"Nah...kami berangkat! Dah...!" Ucap Naruto, Ten-ten dan Temari. Sedangkan Hinata hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Kiba yang sedang nangis guling-guling di depan kedua temannya.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

_**First Annoying Day...**_

"Daisuke!!! Pakai popok dulu!!" Bentak Sasuke pada Daisuke yang tengah merangkak bebas mencari seekor semut yang tadi lewat di depannya.

"Ce~aaaa" Ucap Daisuke ketika Ia telah menemukan makhluk kecil yang Ia cari sedari tadi.

Sasuke benar-benar mengeluh menghadapi makhluk tuhan yang satu ini. Memang menjadi seorang Ayah sungguh mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar. Apalagi jika tak ada seorang Istri yang mendampingi seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Daisuke sedang bermain-main asyik dengan para kawanan semut yang berjejeran rapi siap untuk mencari makanan. Daisuke mengamati semua tingkah laku semut-nya itu. Dengan satu jari telunjuknya, Daisuke memencet salah satu dari kawanan semut dan berhasil membuat satu korban yang tewas disana. Segera Ia ambil semut yang telah penyet tersebut, dan akan memakannya.

Sasuke melihat semua itu, buru-buru Ia cegah tindakan Daisuke yang bodoh dengan menepuk bokong Daisuke yang telanjang itu. PLAK!

Satu detik....

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Sampai akhirnya...

"HUWEEE~" Rengek Daisuke setelah mendapat perlakuan Sasuke yang keras itu.

Sasuke bingung, gelagapan. Dia tak tahu kalau Daisuke akan cengeng seperti ini. Ayolah...bagaimanapun Daisuke juga masih anak-anak, jangan anggap Daisuke anak terminator yang terbuat dari baja yang kebal dengan semua pukulan dari Sasuke. Apalagi sikap Sasuke yang keras dan kasar itu.

"Cup-cup-cup, Daisuke anak pintar! Jangan menangis ya!" Sasuke mencoba menghibur Daisuke. Tapi, semua itu tak berbuah kesuksesan apapun.

"HUWEEEE~" Daisuke malah tambah meninggikan level suaranya hingga sampai merusak gendang telinga Sasuke.

'_Aduh! Bagaimana ini? Daisuke rewel sekali sih!'_Keluh Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke pun kemudian bergegas mencari makhluk kecil kesukaan Daisuke. Kecoa.

Akhirnya seekor kecoa berhasil Ia temukan di kolong tempat tidurnya, _'Cih, kenapa_ _malah aku yang melakukan hal ini? mana di bawah kolong ada kecoa lagi?!' _Batin Sasuke kesal.

"Daisuke, Papa bawakan ke-.." Ucapan Sasuke terputus ketika Ia mendapati Daisuke tidak ada di tempatnya. _'Grrrhhh...Dasar setan kecil!'_ Geram Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke mencari Daisuke di seluruh ruangan, tapi tak satupun Ia temukan. Ketika Ia memastikan di kamar mandi, Sasuke mendapati Daisuke sedang mengobok-obok tempat pembuangan zat sisa manusia di kloset.

Amarah Sasuke mengepul menjadi satu, bertumpuk di atas kepalanya. Seakan siap untuk mengeluarkan semua amarah yang Ia tahan sedari tadi.

"Daisuke!!!!" Amarah Sasuke memuncak.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

"Asuka, Rin-Rin, ayo pakai baju!!" Seru Neji yang merasa telah jengkel terhadap sikap kedua anak kembarnya yang daritadi merangkak kejar-kejaran satu sama lain.

"Ya ampun! Satu anak saja sudah membuatku pusing, apalagi dua anak kembar yang malah membuatku pusing tujuh keliling." Keluh Neji.

Neji berlari menghentikan tingkah kedua anaknya, dan segera memakaikan baju kepada mereka. Satu persatu pakaian telah berhasil Neji persatukan dengan tubuh saudara kembar tersebut. Di akhir Neji akan menutup resleting pakaian Asuka, tiba-tiba bom meledak dari bokong sang Hyuuga cilik, menyebabkan bau yang menusuk hidung. Walaupun tidak separah bom atom yang keluar dari bokong Orang dewasa.

'_Hah...Ten-ten cepatlah pulang!!'_ Pinta Neji kuwalahan yang baru sehari merawat kedua buah hatinya.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

"Ichika...letakkan dokumen Ayah!" Ucap Shikamaru malas-malasan.

Ichika yang memiliki kemampuan IQ otaknya yang sama dengan sang ayah, akhirnya menurut dan mendengarkan perintah dari ayahnya. Memang Ichika-lah anak paling pintar.

"Hah...merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru sebelum Ia terlelap menuju ke alam bawah sadarnya. Tanpa Ia duga, Ichika juga ikut-ikutan tidur di pelukan sang ayah. Mungkin Ayah dan anak ini mempunyai ciri-ciri serta sifat mendasar yang sama, selain pintar, Ichika juga di bekali kemampuan tidur yang sepadan dengan Ayahnya.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

Dari ketiga temannya yang mengeluhkan pola anaknya, hanya Kiba-lah yang tenang dan paling anteng merawat Hikari. Karena pada kenyataannya, Hikari memiliki sifat pemalu dan pendiam yang menurun dari Ibunya, Hinata.

'_Hhh...untung aku punya anak yang tak rewel seperti halnya Hikari...'_ Ucap Kiba bangga sembari melihat Hikari yang sedang asyik bermain dengan Shikamaru di punggungnya.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

"Hah...berat sekali mengurus seorang anak!" Ucap Sasuke yang tak hentinya-hentinya mengeluh pada takdir.

Daisuke kini sedang sibuk memainkan kecoa hasil tangkapan Sasuke beserta dengan boneka kyuubi kesayangannya. Betapa lucunya Daisuke jika Dia dapat bersifat anteng seperti itu. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto sama-sama tak mengerti dengan situasi yang memuncak di rumahnya sekarang. Ya, itu karena kehadiran seorang anak, yang melukiskan kisah mereka hingga menjadi sebuah cerita singkat.

Ditengah-tengah keheningan serta ketenangan yang menyambut ruangan kediaman Uchiha, secara singkat terdengar Daisuke kembali merengek. Sasuke pun panik tak karuan, _'Daisuke kenapa?' _

Rengekan tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut bayi berumur sepuluh bulan tersebut. Perasaan, Sasuke sudah menggantinya dengan popok yang baru tadi, apa ada yang salah dengan cara memakaikannya? Selama ini, meskipun Sasuke tak pernah ikut merawat Daisuke, tapi sebagai seorang Ayah yang peduli dengan anaknya, setidaknya Sasuke menemani Naruto di saat Daisuke di mandikan atau memakaikannya popok. Sehingga Sasuke tahu semua cara-cara yang Naruto lakukan pada Daisuke.

Sasuke makin tambah bingung ketika rengekan itu semakin lama semakin keras. Ah! Sasuke baru ingat sekarang! Dari tadi pagi Daisuke sama sekali belum mendapatkan ASI dari Ibunya. Ya, Sasuke ingat betul terhadap hal itu.

Lalu kendalanya sekarang, dimana dia bisa mendapatkan ASI? Naruto saja sedang tidak ada di rumah. Sedangkan, Sasuke ingat benar dengan ucapan Naruto, bahwa seorang bayi harus mendapatkan ASI minimal sampai dia berumur satu tahun lebih.

"Hahhh!! ASI siapa yang harus aku berikan pada Daisuke? Naruto sedang tidak ada di rumah. Apa aku harus...." Ucapannya terpotong ketika terdengar bunyi bel dari pintu utama.

'Ting-tong'

Sasuke menggendong Daisuke dan segera membukakan pintu. Dilihatnya Neji sedang berdiri kaku di depan pintunya. Menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan panik plus bingung.

"Ne-Neji..." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke...Kau bisa bantu aku...?" Ucap Neji memelas.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

"Jadi...apa kita minta bantuan saja sama Sakura?" Ucap Neji.

"Ya, lagipula Sakura tidak memiliki keturunan dari pernikahannya dengan Lee selama ini kan?" Ujar Sasuke.

"Ya, kita berangkat ke rumahnya sekarang." Ucap Neji setuju di barengi anggukan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan keluar rumah dengan menggendong Daisuke dan Neji berjalan mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya dengan menggendong kedua bayi kembarnya.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka berpapasan dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba. Alangkah terkejutnya Neji dan Sasuke ketika mendengar alasan yang sama seperti Sasuke saat Daisuke menangis. Kemudian, dengan tekad bulat mereka serempak menuju ke suatu tempat yang sekiranya bisa menolong mereka.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

_**Kediaman Haruno...**_

"Sasuke...?" Ucap seorang gadis tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh lawan bicaranya barusan.

"Aku mohon Sakura, Kau mau kan?" Pinta Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali menyanggupi permintaan dari mantan cinta pertamanya tersebut, tapi bagaimanapun sekarang dia bukanlah berstatus lajang. Walaupun begitu, apa salahnya jika membantu sesama yang meminta pertolongan?

"Baiklah...aku sanggup." Ucap Sakura yakin.

"Arigatou." Balas Sasuke sekenanya.

Sakura menyanggupi permintaan dari Sasuke. Satu persatu anak dari keempat kawan lamanya pun siap untuk diberikan ASI. Yah...namanya juga cinta pertama yang memang sulit untuk dilupakan juga. Akhirnya, dengan kemauan Sakura sendiri dia mengiyakan permintaanya. Toh, selama ini dia juga tidak dikarunai seorang anak pun.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

"Hah...untung saja Sakura menyanggupi." Ucap Kiba lega.

"Hmm...mungkin faktor pendorongnya juga karena Sasuke yang meminta pada Sakura." Kata Neji sembari melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Kasihan juga, Sakura pernah di tolak mentah-mentah hanya karena seorang gadis berambut pirang yang kelewat hiperaktif." Giliran Shikamaru yang angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah, kalian diam saja! Tak perlu membahas yang sudah lewat kan? Apa salahnya sih jika menikahi Naruto? Untungnya juga balik ke aku sendiri kan? Buktinya aku bisa mempunyai anak manis seperti Daisuke, Iya kan? Lagipula masih untung Sakura juga mau memberikan ASI pada anak kalian! Bagaimana kalau yang memberikan ASI malah nenek Tsunade?" Ucap Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

Kiba memasang pose berpikir, "Iyaya, punya nenek Tsunade memang besar, tapi, apa isinya menjamin?"

"Hei, jangan mikir yang nggak-nggak!" Sela Neji.

"Ehem..."

Suara deheman dari seorang wanita paruh baya, membubarkan tema pembicaraan keempat pemuda tersebut. Dengan langkah kaki yang berat, dan juga dengan gerakan patah-patah mereka berbalik dan mendapati nenek Tsunade berdiri dengan angkuh di belakang mereka.

"Apanya yang besar dan apa yang menjamin, Hah??!!" Bentak Tsunade.

"Satu...Dua...Tiga...ambil langkah seribu..." Ucap Kiba di barengi dengan ketiga temannya yang langsung ngibrit sembari menggendong anak mereka masing-masing.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

_**Second Annoying Day…**_

_**Di kediaman Uchiha…**_

"Daisuke...Ayo makan dulu, Aaaa~" Ucap Sasuke sembari memasukkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulut Daisuke.

"Ternyata satu hari saja di tinggal Istri jadi melelahkan seperti ini yahh...hah..." Keluh seseorang yang ternyata itu adalah Neji.

"Kau tahu? Kita jadi seperti Suami-Suami takut Istri yang tidak bisa menolak keinginan sang Istri saat akan berlibur kemarin. Ck...merepotkan!" Keluh seorang yang lain lagi, dan jangan tanya siapa yang mengatakan hal itu, kalian pasti sudah tahu. Ya. Shikamaru.

"Eh? Bukannya menyenangkan bisa merawat bayi mungil kita?" Ucap makhluk yang lain yang dengan serempak membuat ketiga temannya memberikan pelirikan tajam kepadanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kiba?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Yah...maksudku...kita kan jadi bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan buah hati kita, benar kan Shikamaru?" Ucap Kiba meminta pendapat.

"Hah...melelahkan." Balas Shikamaru.

Terlihat kawanan bayi-bayi mungil tersebut tengah bermain dengan senangnya. Daisuke sedang bermain boneka Kyuubi di temani Ichika, Hikari tengah bermain bersama akamaru dengan Rin-Rin, sedangkan Asuka menyendiri di tengah-tengah sambil mengorek-orek hidungnya kemudian memasukkan jari telunjuk bekas korekannya di hidung tersebut. Neji yang melihatnya mendengus pasrah.

Daisuke kemudian merangkak menuju ke tempat Sasuke berada, awalnya Sasuke mengira kalau Daisuke meminta suapan buburnya kembali, tapi tak di sangka Daisuke masuk kedalam pelukan Sasuke, bersikap manja terhadap Papa-nya tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat tingkah anaknya. Ketika akan mencium sang buah hati, Sasuke mendapat perlakuan yang tak sewajarnya oleh Daisuke. Daisuke menjambak rambut Papa-nya yang menurutnya terlihat seperti pantat ayam yang bisa dijadikan mainan. Neji, Kiba dan Shikamaru tertawa cekikikan melihat hal itu.

"Da-Daisuke...lepaskan!" Geram Sasuke yang rambutnya masih saja dijambak oleh Daisuke sekuat tenaga.

"Papa~" Ucap Daisuke yang masih menjambak rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke kuwalahan dengan tingkah Daisuke, buru-buru Ia mencubit pipi Daisuke sehingga membuat Daisuke melepas jambakannya. Dan lagi terdengar....

"Hiks...Hiks..." Mata Daisuke berkaca-kaca, Daisuke sesenggukan.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya perlahan, _'Gawat!' _Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Huweeee~" Tangis Daisuke meledak. Spontan Neji, Kiba dan Shikamaru menutup telinganya rapat-rapat sedangkan keempat bayi mungil yang sedang asyik bermain di sana juga ikut menangis melihat temannya menangis. Bayi yang kompak.

"Sasuke! Hentikan tangisan Daisuke itu!" Ucap Neji yang tengah menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Asuka dan Rin-Rin.

"Iya...Aku sedang berusaha! Diamlah!" Seru Sasuke pada Neji.

"Hah...menyebalkan." Keluh Shikamaru.

Keempat Ayah tersebut sedang sibuk mengurusi anaknya masing-masing, dan mengeluarkan semua kemampuan mereka untuk menghibur anaknya. Tapi, tak satupun yang dapat memberhentikan tangisan anaknya itu. Akamaru sang anjing tengah manatap kelima anak kecil tersebut, dan...

"Guk! Meow~" Kontan keempat Ayah beserta kelima bayi mereka berhenti dari aktifitasnya masing-masing. Menatap bingung pada Akamaru, terutama Kiba yang membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Akamaru bisa mengeong?" Ucap Sasuke tak percaya.

Kelima anak mungil tersebut langsung merangkak menuju Akamaru, sekilas terlihat rona merah di pipi kelima anak tersebut. Keempat Ayah memandang heran pada perlakuan anak-anak mereka, ditatapnya tingkah kelima anak-anak tersebut, terlihat seperti sedang menahan sesuatu didalam perutnya. Dan....

'Duuutt'

Terdengar suara bom yang meledak dari kelima bokong anak kecil tersebut. Keempat Ayah yang sedang mengawasi kelima anaknya terhempas ke lantai dengan posisi tak sewajarnya. Bisa-bisanya Akamaru mengajak kelima anak mungil tersebut dengan memberi isyarat untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Atau jangan-jangan...

Ketiga Pria tersebut manatap Neji dengan tatapan mencurigakan. Sedangkan Neji hanya menampakkan cengiran tak berdosanya.

"Hehe...bukan Asuka yang menularkan virus kentut seperti itu." Ucap Neji tak bersalah.

Ketiga kawannya mendengus kesal, sudah tak tahu apa-apa lagi tentang kelima anaknya itu. Di sisi lain, kelima anaknya bisa bersikap lucu dan manis, terkadang menjengkalkan, dan terkadang pula menjijikkan. Yah...namanya juga anak kecil, masih belum tahu apa-apa. Jangan salahkan mereka.

Malam harinya...

"Sasuke, Kami boleh kan menginap di rumahmu sehari saja?" Ucap Kiba penuh harap.

Kami? Ya. Semenjak ditinggal berlibur oleh Istri mereka, Neji, Kiba dan Shikamaru sepakat tinggal bareng dengan Sasuke. Bukan maksudnya takut untuk tinggal sendirian tapi, mereka ingin agar mereka berempat bisa merawat kelima anaknya secara bersama-sama. Bukannya bersama lebih baik?

"Ok, tidak masalah..." Jawab Sasuke setuju.

Sasuke berpikir, sudah banyak kejadian aneh yang menimpa kehidupannya dalam merawat Daisuke semenjak Naruto meninggalkannya untuk berlibur. Dalam keadaan dan situasi seperti ini, bukankah bersama dengan teman-teman akan melegakan dan meringankan bebannya? Sasuke mendengus pasrah.

"Tapi, tidur di ruang keluarga tak apa kan?" Tanya Sasuke pada ketiga temannya. Sementara ketiga temannya saling bertatapan sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mereka mengangguk setuju.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam tepat. Hari-hari yang mereka lewati terasa sangat singkat, kenapa tidak? Seharian penuh Sasuke dan kawan-kawan merawat anak-anak mereka, terang saja kalau waktu yang mereka habiskan berjalan sangat cepat. Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya beserta kelima anak-anaknya tertidur dengan lelapnya di ruang keluarga dengan beralaskan karpet yang ukurannya terlihat sangat besar. Cukup memenuhi ruang keluarga tersebut.

'Kriieett'

Terdengar pintu utama terbuka, tampak empat orang wanita masuk perlahan dengan langkah kaki ringan. Mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto, Temari, Ten-ten dan Hinata. Lantas bukannya seharusnya sekarang mereka tengah menikmati hari liburnya? Kenapa malah berada di rumah Sasuke?

Naruto beserta yang lainnya berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Betapa kagetnya mereka berempat saat mendapati sosok yang sangat mereka kenal. Mereka mendekati masing-masing Suaminya yang tertidur itu.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sedang tidur tersebut, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi kelelahan. "Oh...Your sleep like a baby, Sasuke..." Ucap Naruto pelan. Takut akan Orang yang bersangkutan terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

'_Selamat tidur...'_ Ucap Naruto dalam hati sembari mengelus rambut Sasuke perlahan.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

_**Last Annoying Day...**_

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, perlahan dia mengucek-ucek matanya, sedikit menguap dan melirik ke arah Daisuke. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Sasuke mendapati malaikat kecilnya masih tertidur dengan wajahnya yang sangat lucu. Malaikat kecil? Dulu Sasuke menyebutnya Setan kecil? Yah...sekarang kasusnya berbeda.

Sasuke melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang baru terbangun. Kemudian dengan langkah yang masih malas-malasan Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan hendak menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Sasuke masih belum tahu dengan kedatangan Naruto tadi malam, karena ketidaktahuan Sasuke itu, setelah membuka pintu kamarnya, Sasuke berteriak diikuti jeritan dari seorang wanita di dalamnya.

"KYAAAA!!" Jerit Naruto yang sedang ganti baju di kamarnya. Sasuke mengenal persis suara cempreng itu. Naruto. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya mendapati Naruto yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Cepat-cepat Sasuke tutup pintu kamarnya agar tidak terdengar oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Na-Naruto...Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Sasuke bingung sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

Sedang Naruto hanya membenarkan posisi handuknya di atas dada sambil nyengir tak karuan.

"Hehe...Aku khawatir dengan kalian, makanya kami memutuskan untuk pulang malam harinya saja," Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Oh...begitu? bagus deh! Berarti kau sadar tentang statusmu sebagai Ibu rumah tangga!"

Naruto mesam-mesem saja mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke, ada benarnya juga. Ah! Naruto baru ingat sekarang kalau dia ingin ganti baju. Tapi, kenapa malah Sasuke ada di hadapannya seperti sekarang ini? Naruto ngeri juga melihat tampang Teme-nya itu.

"Teme! Keluar dulu sana! Aku mau ganti baju!" Seru Naruto sembari mendorong Sasuke agar cepat keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hei, memangnya ini kamar siapa? Kau salah masuk kamar." Ucap Sasuke enteng.

"Teme! Kamarmu itu kamarku juga! Jangan sok gitu deh!" Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menyandarkan punggung Naruto di dinding kamar. Tangan kanan Sasuke menghimpit Naruto agar tak lepas dari pandangannya, menatap mata biru Naruto lekat-lekat.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, "Memangnya apa yang harus di sembunyikan? Malu? Kita kan sudah menjadi Suami-Istri."

Perlahan Sasuke mulai membuka handuk yang telah dililitkan Naruto pada tubuhnya, dan membuat handuk itu melorot. Sebelum Sasuke memulai aksinya, dia mendengar tangisan dari Daisuke, _'Ck...Sial!'_ Cepat-cepat Naruto membenarkan posisi handuknya dan mendorong Sasuke.

"Daisuke menangis! Kau sih, tidak menjaganya baik-baik!" Ucap Naruto sembari berjalan hendak keluar kamar. Tapi, perbuatan itu dicegah oleh Sasuke sehingga membuat Naruto geram.

"Pikir dulu sebelum bertindak Dobe! Memangnya Kau mau keluar kamar hanya dengan sehelai handuk yang menutupi dada sampai paha? Di luar ada Neji, Kiba dan Shikamaru! Biar aku saja yang mengurus Daisuke, kau ganti baju saja dulu!" Tutur Sasuke panjang lebar. Naruto terdiam. Hampir saja Ia lupa.

Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang ganti baju. Sempat aneh juga, karena setelahnya Sasuke tak mendengar tangisan Daisuke. Begitu mendekati pada tempat yang Ia tuju, Sasuke kaget mendapati Hinata tengah menggendong Daisuke yang membuat Daisuke nyaman di dalam dekapannya.

"Eh...Sa-Sasuke...tadi, Daisuke menangis." Ujar Hinata yang baru melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau juga datang?" Balas Sasuke sembari mengambil Daisuke dari dekapan Hinata, dengan cara yang lembut pastinya.

"Daisuke..." Ucap Naruto dari belakang. Sasuke menoleh beserta yang lainnya, segera Naruto mengambil Daisuke dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Naruto...Mungkin Da-Daisuke haus." Ujar Hinata.

"Ah...Iya." Ucap Naruto yang dengan segera memberikan ASI pada Daisuke.

"Oi, kalau begitu kami permisi pulang dulu. Sasuke, terima kasih ya!" Kata Kiba seraya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto diikuti Neji dan Shikamaru beserta Ten-ten dan Temari.

"Thanks, Sasuke" Ucap Neji. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya unjuk gigi di depan Sasuke.

Setelah malihat kepergian teman-temannya itu, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dan mendekatinya.

"Kau tahu Dobe, Aku bisa saja membuka tempat penitipan anak-anak nantinya. Atau kalau bisa, Aku mau menyewakan jasa sebagai pengasuh." Ucap Sasuke sinis.

Naruto yang sedang asyik memberikan ASI-nya pada Daisuke hanya bisa nyengir mendengarnya. Tak disangka Sasuke akan berubah sesinis ini padanya. Tapi, ini juga bisa menjadi pelajaran bagi Sasuke untuk bisa lebih merawat dan menjaga anaknya kan?

"Tapi, Ada bagusnya kau tinggal Dobe..." Ujar Sasuke dengan tawa ala setannya.

Naruto yang berdiri didepannya bergidik ngeri melihat Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai lebar, "Bayaranku mana selama jadi pengasuh Daisuke?" Kata Sasuke.

"Haha...bayaran apa?" Tawa Naruto datar dengan memasang pose bingung.

"Hm..." Sasuke berpikir-pikir. Sebelum akhirnya, "Lupakan! Aku mau tidur saja." Lanjutnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa bengong menatap Sasuke.

"Ah! Ada yang kelupaan! Ucapanku tetap kau pegang kan Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ha? Yang ma-..." Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh bibir Sasuke yang mendarat tepat di bibir Naruto.

Cup!

"Kemarin kau lupa itu." Ucap Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatap Sasuke dengan tanda tanya besar melayang-layang dipikirannya.

~FIN~

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

Huuf! –meres keringat-

Tengkuk Yuki capek! Pegel rasanya! Soalnya Yuki ngetik nih fic pas malem, buru-buru pula! Jadi, Yuki nggak heran kalau banyak time skip-nya. Duh, capeknya!

Gomen, kalau tingkah anak Sasuke yang kelewat jorok! –salahkan, Sasuke yang tak becus didik anak!- *di chidori*

Yosh! Jangan lupa buat Review Nyo~ dengan review, Yuki bisa tahu letak kesalahan Yuki dalam membuat nih fic.

Terakhir Yuki ucapkan beribu-ribu terimakasih dan maaf kalau masih ada typo! Karena Yuki bukanlah makhluk yang tak pernah luput dari kesalahan.

Arigatou! And Review! YUP!


End file.
